What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by JadedNightmares
Summary: The thiefshipping one-shot connected to my story Unexpected. Bakura and Ryou are finally meeting Marik and Melvin's older sister, Ishizu. With Bakura's short temper, and Ishizu's tendency to be over-protective, what could possibly go wrong? Contains a lemon.


**Finally, it's up! This took way longer than I expected, but I am quite pleased with how it has turned out.**

**This takes place between the last two chapters of Unexpected, a few weeks before the epilogue, and this is the story of Bakura and Ryou's first meeting with Ishizu!**

**This also includes a thiefshipping lemon, so I hope that's alright for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters (unfortunately) all I own is the AU plot and the immense OOCness!**

* * *

The bright afternoon sun shone down on the quiet street, which was soon filled with the sounds of the local school bus. It pulled up in front of the bus stop, and four teenagers got off - two with milky white hair and ghostly pale skin, and two with blonde hair and bronzed, tanned skin. They had spent the whole day at school, working away the hours in anticipation of this moment – the moment the two pale teens would meet the tanned teens older, and highly over protective sister, Ishizu.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Marik?" the younger, yet taller white haired male - Bakura - asked.

"Of course it is, Baku'!" Marik reassured his partner, managing to keep his voice steady despite the nerves bubbling away in the pit of his stomach. Yes, he was looking forward to the Brit finally meeting his sister, but he was still worried. Ishizu could be damn scary when she got it into her head that her brothers were in danger, and even though Marik knew Bakura would never harm him in anyway, that wouldn't stop her. Not to mention Bakura wasn't the calmest person in the world, as fairly recent events had pointed out…but hopefully everything would turn out okay!

"How can you be so sure?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as they continued to walk down the path, towards the Ishtar's house.

Marik moved closer to the Brit, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "As long as you're not your usual grumpy self, everything will go brilliantly!"

The smaller, yet older of the two white haired males - Ryou - started to giggle, causing Bakura to glare at him. "I don't know why you're laughing, you're meeting Ishizu too!"

The taller Egyptian - Melvin- began to speak, "Yes, but unlike you, Creampuff is actually likeable."

Bakura tore his gaze from his brother to instead glare at Melvin, "I'm just as likeable as Ryou!"

Melvin snorted, "Yes, because we've been best friends from the moment we met!"

"You're one to talk," Bakura scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you hadn't stolen my seat on the bus, and then proceeded to call me those ridiculous nicknames, we could have, perhaps, been friends," Bakura said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, when he was really still pissed off inside.

"You're still not over the whole bus thing?" Ryou said, giving his brother a disbelieving look. It'd happened so long ago, he'd actually forgotten all about it.

"I'm just saying, if Melvin wasn't sat in my seat, there's a chance I could have liked him," Bakura said, pausing for a moment before adding, "until he started molesting you, of course, then I wouldn't have liked him anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't matter," Marik spoke up, wringing his hands together. The closer they got to their house, the more nervous he became. He was trying not to show it in case Bakura picked up on it, but that was becoming increasingly difficult. "Could you at least pretend to get along in front of Ishizu?" he asked, giving his brother and Bakura puppy dog eyes.

Bakura crumbled first. "Alright fine, I'll behave."

Marik beamed. "Thank you, Baku!"

Melvin chuckled lowly, "He's got you wrapped around his finger, hasn't he?"

Marik laughed, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist. "Of course I have! He's my bitch, after all."

Bakura stopped walking and glared at Marik, prying the Egyptian's arms off of him. "I am not, and never will be your 'bitch.'"

Marik pouted, "I was enjoying that position."

Bakura rolled his eyes. He grabbed the Egyptian's arms and pulled him closer, linking their hands together. "Stop whining, it's unattractive."

Marik gasped. "Are you calling me unattractive?!"

"Yes," Bakura deadpanned, quickening his and Marik's steps. "Now shut up, we're almost at your sisters – if I'm supposed to be making a good impression, I can't be arguing with you."

"Aww! You do care!" Marik cooed, his smile returning.

"Of course he cares, Marik," Melvin began, walking forwards so Marik could see the smirk on his face, "if he didn't have you, who would he bang on the weekends?"

Bakura laughed as Marik's face turned bright red – even Ryou was giggling a little. "W-we don't… do stuff like that!"

"You really expect me to believe that, brother?" Melvin said whilst trying to contain his laughter.

"Y-yes! Because it's true!" Marik insisted, a hint of panic lacing the embarrassment in his words.

"Now, come on, Marik," Bakura practically purred, wrapping his arms around the Egyptian's waist, reversing their earlier position, "there's no need to be ashamed."

Marik spun around, burying his blushing face in the crook of the Brit's neck, "Oh gods, can we _please_ not talk about this? Especially not before we see my sister!"

"But Bakura is right, it's nothing to be ashamed of, people do it all the time," Melvin said with a wink in Ryou's direction, causing a pink tinge to form on his pale cheeks.

Marik groaned, removing his face from Bakura's neck to glare at his brother. "Melvin, please just shut up!"

"Alright, Marik, I'll be quiet… for now, at least." Melvin shot his brother one last grin before striding forwards, ending their conversation as he walked ahead of them, Ryou quickening his pace to stay by the taller Egyptians side.

"My brother is an idiot," Marik complained.

"Finally, you agree with me!"

Marik rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip on Bakura's hand, "Come on fluffy! Let's not keep everyone waiting."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow, "What did you just call me?"

Marik merely winked at his companion before tugging him in the direction of his house.

They all stood in front of the Ishtar's house as Marik fished around in his jeans for the front door key. It wasn't long before he retrieved it and let the four of them in.

"Ishizu?" Marik called, walking further into the hallway.

There was crashing sound that came in the direction of the kitchen, before a flustered Ishizu entered the hallway, her black hair tied back in a loose ponytail with small, frizzy strands sticking out in different directions. She wore a white apron on top of her cream ankle length dress, covered in various food stains from the meal she had been preparing moments ago. "Hello brothers," she said, wiping her hands on her apron.

Marik couldn't help but smirk as he looked as his sister's bedraggled appearance. "Having trouble cooking?"

Ishizu glanced over her shoulder to look at the kitchen door with a scowl, "Yes, it would seem things aren't going in my favour tonight." She turned back around, and seemed to notice Bakura and Ryou for the first time. "Marik, Melvin, aren't you going to introduce me to your…um… friends?"

Marik grimaced slightly at the use of the word 'friends,' but didn't comment on it. "This is Bakura," he said, gesturing towards said white haired male, "and Bakura, this is Ishizu."

Bakura walked forwards and held out his hand, a grin stretching across his face. Marik knew it was a fake grin – it took a lot to make Bakura _smile_, never mind grin, especially not with someone he had only just met. "Pleased to meet you," he drawled.

Ishizu shook the hand, smiling at the Brit, "Good afternoon, Bakura. I believe you're Marik's friend?"

"Yes, I'm Marik's _boyfriend," _Bakura said, emphasising the word 'boyfriend,' making Ishizu's smile falter for a moment.

"Ah, yes, well, it's very nice to meet you." Ishizu looked uncomfortably towards Marik, who took that as his cue to begin speaking again.

"And this is-" he began, but was swiftly interrupted by Melvin.

"Ryou," the taller Egyptian said, wrapping his arm around the smaller boys shoulder.

Ryou caught sight of the awkward way Ishizu was holding herself as she regarded their position, and reluctantly wriggled out of Melvin's grip. "Hello Miss Ishtar," he said politely, a small smile on his lips.

Most of Ishizu's trepidation melted away at the warmth in his smile, and gave a genuine one in return. "Hello Ryou, it's very nice to meet you. And please, call me Ishizu."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ishizu," he answered respectfully.

Ishizu shot the smaller boy one last smile, before turning her attention to the others. "Dinner is almost ready, so if you'd all like to go into the living room, I'll join you in a moment."

"What's for dinner?" Marik asked.

"Your favourite, koshari."

Marik's face lit up at his sisters words, "Great!"

"What's koshari?" Bakura asked as they walked into the living room, Ishizu heading in the opposite direction to the kitchen.

"It's delicious! It's rice, lentils, chickpeas, and macaroni topped with tomato sauce."

"Oh yes, I forgot you're all vegetarians," Bakura said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Not eating meat for one night won't kill you."

"How do you know?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby."

Bakura scowled, "It's not my fault my vegetarian boyfriend forces me to eat rabbit food."

Marik looked hesitant for moment, as if he was debating whether to say something, before he finally decided that he should. "I don't think you should use that word here."

"What? Vegetarian?" Bakura asked, looking confused.

"No… boyfriend," Marik said cautiously.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Because, well, Ishizu isn't exactly that comfortable with it yet and I don't want her to hate you because of it."

"Your sisters homophobic?"

Melvin, who had been listening in to the conversation, decided it was time to chip in. "What Marik is trying to say is, she still remembers us from when we were little, and the idea of poor little Marik fucking another man disturbs her."

"Melvin!" Marik hissed, glaring at his brother, "I told you not to talk about things like that! And besides, Bakura and I don't… do that."

"Seriously? I would have thought you'd jump into bed with my brother the first chance you got, Bakura," Melvin said with a smirk.

Bakura glanced at Marik for a moment, about to question why he was lying, but the words froze on his tongue when he saw the look Marik was giving him. It was a 'say anything and you die' type of glare, so Bakura thought he best play along, "That doesn't matter. What you said earlier about the idea of Marik with someone disturbing her, doesn't it bother her about you too?" he inquired, quickly changing the subject.

"Well yes, but I think she'll warm to Ryou soon, he's much nicer than you are," Melvin said as he glanced at Ryou with a fond expression.

"The only difference between me and Ryou is that he should have been a girl."

"Hey!" Ryou yelled, offended. "There's nothing girly about me!"

"To be fair Ryou, the first time I saw you I thought you were a girl…" Marik said, before adding a quick, "no offence."

"Lots taken!" Ryou said, slumping down onto the couch.

Melvin was quick to sit beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. "You're all man to me, Ry'," he said with a wink.

Both Bakura and Marik made fake gagging noises, which earned a glare from the two occupants on the couch. They both laughed as they sat down opposite their brothers, just as Ishizu walked in.

"How's the food, Sis? Marik asked.

"Is food all you think about?" Ishizu teased her brother, laughing.

"I can think of a few other things he thinks about," Melvin said, enjoying the horrified look on his brother's face.

Ishizu turned to look at Melvin, "And what would they be?"

Melvin smirked, "Well, I can bet some of the things him and that white haired snowball he's sitting next to do together is one of them."

Marik's eyes widened, before he picked up the cushion next to him, and threw it at his brother none too gently. All Melvin did was snigger.

Ishizu cleared her throat slightly, gaining the four teenagers attention, "Dinner should be about ready now, so if you'd like to go into the dining room." Ishizu walked out of the room, and the others followed behind her.

Marik grabbed his brother by his sleeve, and pulled him into a corner, glaring at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Melvin said, feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly what I mean! Just stop being an idiot!" Marik said, desperately trying to get through to his brother.

Melvin said nothing else, but instead walked away from Marik, causing the smaller Egyptian to follow out of frustration.

They all sat around the Ishtar dining table with full stomachs from the meal they'd just consumed.

"That was delicious, Ishizu!" Marik praised his sister.

"Thank you, Marik, I hope it was alright for the two of you too, I know you're not vegetarians like us," Ishizu said to Bakura and Ryou.

Ryou smiled politely, "It was very nice, thank you."

Ishizu smiled back at Ryou, before turning to look at Bakura, waiting for his verdict.

"It was…um…alright," Bakura said, staring down at his plate that was still covered in half of the food.

"Bakura's quite a big meat eater, I'm surprised he's eaten that much to be honest," Marik said, trying to make sure his sister wasn't offended by the comment.

"That's alright. So, Bakura, Ryou, tell me a bit more about yourselves. How did you meet my brothers?"

"We met in school, I sit next to Marik in art, and I'm lab partners with Melvin in science," Ryou answered.

"You take art too?"

"Yes, it's been one of my hobbies for a very long time now, I'd like to think I'm okay at it," Ryou said modestly.

"Okay? Ryou, you're friggin' amazing!" Marik exclaimed.

"Perhaps you could show me one of your drawings one day?" Ishizu asked, looking genuinely interested in Ryou's talents.

"I'd like that," Ryou beamed.

"Great! And what about you, Bakura? How did you meet my brothers?" Ishizu asked, her happy expression faltering as she regarded the younger of the two Brits.

"Um… well…" He hesitated, making Ishizu quirk her eyebrow. "I was having a fight with Melvin, and Marik stopped it."

Ishizu's expression dropped completely as she looked between her brother and Bakura, a disapproving look on her face, "What was this fight about?"

"He stole my seat on the bus," Bakura said, realising how childish it was as he said it out loud.

"I see." Ishizu pursed her lips together. "That's certainly an interesting way to become acquainted with someone."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the female Egyptian. He didn't like the look she was giving him; it was like she thought she was better than him. "Yes, it's a good job I took a liking to your brother, otherwise who knows what might have happened."

"So you started to like my brother then?" Ishizu asked.

"I wouldn't say like, exactly," Bakura said, and then when he saw the confused expression he was receiving, decided to elaborate, "I'd say I was more physically attracted to him at first."

"This is news to me, 'Kura," Ryou said, looking at his brother with a smug, but shocked look on his face, "whenever I asked you if you liked Marik, you said you didn't!"

"Well, I don't have to tell you everything, do I?"

"So, you got into a fight with my brother, and you lie to your own brother?" Ishizu said, disdain written across her features.

"I don't lie to my brother!" Bakura growled, "I just don't tell him every single personal detail about me."

"Is there anything you're hiding from Marik?" Ishizu asked, not bothering to hide the contempt on her face from Bakura.

"No, I'm not hiding anything from him!" Bakura yelled in exasperation, his eyes flashing dangerously as he regarded Ishizu – she was really starting to piss him off with her questions.

"Good, because he's no idiot, he will find out if you're hiding anything from him."

"What exactly are you implying?"

Just before Ishizu could answer, Marik stepped in; trying to save any chance Bakura had to get along with his sister, "Why don't we talk about something else?" he suggested.

"Yes, let's. I have a question to ask, anyway," Ishizu said, her attention fully on Bakura. "Why do you like my brother?"

"You want to know why I like your brother?" Bakura said.

"Yes," Ishizu answered simply.

"Well that's easy! The only reason I like your brother is because he's extremely attractive, and amazing with his hands," Bakura said in a completely serious tone, making the room fall into silence.

After a few moments, Ishizu's eyes narrowed and she spoke, her voice dripping with venom, "Seriously?"

"No! Not bloody seriously!" Bakura seethed, his hands tightening into fists as he spoke. "If that was the case, I would have just fucked him and left him by now, but I haven't, and you know why? Because I actually like him, which is a big deal for me! I generally don't get along with people, but that idiot over there is different. Most people are frightened of me, or don't even bother coming close to me, but he didn't stay away, and I'll be damned if some snobby bitch who can't accept her brother being in a relationship with someone like me is going to ruin that!" Bakura was standing by the end of his rant, and so he sat down, staring venomously across the table.

Ishizu was quiet for a long while, before a grin slowly spread across her face. "I think I could learn to get along with you, Bakura."

"Yeah! That's ri—wait, what?" Bakura asked, confused.

Ishizu chuckled, "Anyone who can stick up for my brother like that, I think I can manage to get along with."

"Oh," Bakura said, still not fully understanding what was happening, but not questioning it.

Ishizu smiled, "I have to go to work soon, but we can watch TV until then."

"Good idea!" Ryou said as he, Melvin and Ishizu stood up and walked out of the living room. Bakura was about to join them, but was stopped as Marik tugged on his sleeve, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"I didn't know I meant that much to you…" Marik said, a mixture of a shy smile, and smirk on his face, making him look rather odd.

Bakura coughed awkwardly, looking away from his boyfriend in embarrassment, "Yes, well, don't expect me to say things like that often, because it won't happen."

Marik stood up so he was level with Bakura, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "I wouldn't expect any different from you." He grabbed the Brits arm, tugging him into the living room, "Now let's go watch TV."

* * *

After around an hour, Ishizu excused herself, saying that she had to leave to go to work.

"It was nice meeting you, Ishizu," Ryou said, holding out his hand for Ishizu to shake.

Ishizu shook his hand. "You too, Ryou. Remember to come round soon to show me your drawings!"

Ryou smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

Ishizu released his hand, and turned towards the others. "I'll see you later, brothers. Goodbye Bakura." She waved her hand slightly before heading out of the door.

"What, don't I even get a 'it was nice to meet you'?" Bakura asked, staring at the door in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it, 'Kura! She was probably just in a rush to leave," Ryou said reassuringly, before crashing down onto the couch next to Melvin, and resting his head on the Egyptians shoulder, yawning.

"Tired, Creampuff?"

Ryou nodded. "It's been a long week."

"I'll drive you home if you like?" Melvin offered.

"Yeah, okay," Ryou said, reluctantly getting off of the comfortable couch with Melvin. "You coming, 'Kura?

"I think your brother should stay here and keep Marik company, wouldn't want him to get lonely, right?" Melvin said, with a devilish grin on his face.

Marik rolled his eyes; Melvin couldn't be any less subtle if he tried. "Go on then, go have your _alone time_."

Melvin grinned at his brother, before grabbing Ryou's arm and practically running out of the door.

Marik shook his head at his brother's eagerness, and looked over to Bakura, who was scowling at the door.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Our brothers," was the short reply that he received.

"I thought it didn't bother you that they were together anymore?"

Bakura finally tore his gaze from the door to instead look at Marik. "It doesn't, I just don't particularly want to hear about their _activities,"_ he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I see... But it's not that bad... I mean, we have the house to ourselves now," Marik said, his violet eyes flashing as he scooted closer to Bakura.

Bakura smirked, moving his face closer towards the Egyptians, "What do you have in mind?"

Marik too moved his face closer so that their noses were touching, "I have a couple of ideas," he said, before closing the distance between their mouths. Their lips moved together slowly at first, before speeding up with each passing second, filling the kiss with passion.

Bakura's hands moved to caress the skin underneath Marik's shirt, and the Egyptian's hands wound around the pale neck, tangling them in the white mane. Bakura's sharp canines bit down on Marik's lower lip, demanding entrance, and the Egyptian eagerly accepted, letting their tongues battle it out hungrily against each other.

After a few minutes, Bakura pulled away, looking at Marik through half lidded eyes. "Should we take this to the bedroom?" he asked, moving so that he could nip and lick gently at the tanned flesh of Marik's neck.

Marik let out a soft moan as Bakura's wet tongue trailed across his hot skin. "Most definitely." He grabbed the Brits hand and began to lead him up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

Bakura sat down on the bed as Marik closed the door behind them. The Egyptian spun around to look at the Brit, hungry violet meeting lust-filled brown. He moved forward slowly, lifting his lavender hoodie up and over his head, before tossing it to the other side of the room.

Once he reached the edge of the bed, he climbed on top of Bakura, straddling his waist. He reached for the hem of the Brit's shirt, tugging it upwards and slipping it off of the lithe chest. He leant forwards, pressing their bare flesh together, and once again wrapping his arms around the Brits neck.

"I want to thank you for earlier," he said, desire written across his features.

"Thank me for what?" Bakura questioned, running his pale hands down the bronzed skin of Marik's torso.

"For what you said to Ishizu." Marik smiled. "Thank you."

Bakura smirked, "No problem."

Marik grinned. His hands reached down to unclasp the button on Bakura's jeans. The Brit moved to get the lube out of the night stand, but Marik stopped him. Bakura raised an eyebrow, to which Marik kissed his lips lightly and winked, before slipping off of the bed, and onto his knees, sliding Bakura's trousers down with him.

He glanced at the Brit briefly, a smirk on his features, before pulling the boxers down to reveal his erection. Bakura's breath hitched slightly when the cool air hit his member, and had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from moaning as Marik's warm tongue slid across the tip.

Marik teased the head a few times, before taking as much of the Brit in as he could, using his hand to pump the skin his mouth couldn't reach, the other hand resting on Bakura's thigh. His tongue swirled as his head bobbed, quickening his pace. He knew just how Bakura liked it, and he was doing everything he could to make the boy on the bed a withering, wanton mess.

Bakura's hands tangled in the sandy locks almost painfully as pleasure racked through his body. He shut his eyes as his stomach tightened – he was close. Marik felt the Brit tense beneath him, and released his member with a _pop_. He ran his tongue down the sides, coating the Brits member down to the base, before taking him into his mouth again, this time much deeper than before.

The sensations were too much for Bakura to handle, and so with a long, drawn out moan, he came into the Egyptians mouth.

Marik swallowed the entire salty substance before he stood up and got a proper look at his boyfriend. He gave a satisfied smirk when he saw Bakura's flushed cheeks, and crawled back onto the bed.

He ran his tongue along Bakura's bottom lip as their mouths clashed together in a sloppy, messy, wet kiss. Bakura switched their positions so that he was on top of the Egyptian, showering his lovers neck and chest with bites, leaving hickeys covering the bronzed skin. He trailed kisses down Marik's body until he reached his jeans. He scowled at the material, mumbling, "Stupid piece of crap getting in the way."

Marik couldn't help but laugh, "If they're bothering you so much, take them off."

Bakura lifted his gaze to meet Marik's with a mischievous smirk on his face, "Gladly," he said, before undoing the button and tearing the trousers off of Marik's tanned legs, throwing them to the other side of the room. He resumed his previous position at Marik's navel, kissing down the tanned stomach, and down his thighs, teasingly breathing across the Egyptian's member, the warm breath making Marik mewl from impatience.

As Bakura attacked his skin, Marik moved his hand haphazardly to the nightstand to retrieve the lube, and once he felt the small bottle in his hand, he sat in front of Bakura, making sure the Brit's eyes were on him.

Bakura watched as Marik squirted some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, before he began to prep himself. The image of Marik fingering himself was highly erotic, and it wasn't long before the Brit was hard again.

Once Marik deemed himself ready, he lathered up Bakura's member, before once again straddling him. He placed a hand on Bakura's chest, enticing him to lie down, and the Brit obeyed, lost in a foggy world of lust and longing. Marik sat so that the tip of Bakura's length was pressed against his entrance, and took a deep breath before he started to sink down.

They both gasped from the sensations, and Marik had to stop moving for a second so that he could adjust properly.

Bakura kept his eyes open so he could watch the Egyptian, and he was glad he did. Marik had his hands on his pale shoulders to steady himself; his eyes were screwed shut and his mouth agape as he continued to lower himself, small puffs of breath escaping his parted lips. He looked absolutely delicious, and the sight only turned Bakura on more.

Once Marik was all the way down, he began to move, eliciting moans from the both of them as he rode Bakura. Bakura thrust upwards, meeting Marik's hips powerfully, his hands resting on the Egyptian's waist.

"Oh, fuck!" Marik tilted his head back, his eyes screwed shut in pure bliss as Bakura's member rubbed against his pleasure spot. His nails dug into the Brit's shoulders as Bakura hit the special place inside of him repeatedly, quickening his pace so he could feel as much pleasure as possible.

His stomach started to tighten and he knew he was close, so he reached for his member and began to stroke himself, moaning and panting as his mind became nothing but a hazy, pleasured mess.

Bakura too was close, and so he quickened his thrusts, before he came inside of the Egyptian with moan of Marik's name.

Marik followed soon after, coming across both of their chests, before collapsing onto of the Brit. They both lay together trying to catch their breath in the aftermath of their orgasms.

After a few minutes, Marik managed to roll off of Bakura and onto the bed. "That…was amazing," he said breathlessly.

"You can say that again," Bakura agreed, turning so that he could look at Marik with a satisfied smirk on his face. "If that's what happens whenever I compliment you, I might just have to do it more often."

Marik half-heartedly hit Bakura's arm – he was still tired from what they had just done. "You should compliment me because we're going out, not just because you want to get laid!"

Bakura shrugged, rolling over so that he was resting on his side, "We can argue about this later, I'm tired."

"Awww, did I tire poor little Baku' out?" Marik joked.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "I was tired before we started, don't get a big head. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Marik rolled over, cuddling himself into Bakura's side as the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Bakura woke up around an hour later, cursing his luck. He was having such a nice dream, when it was interrupted by a need – the bathroom. He reluctantly rolled out of the bed, removing himself from the warmth of Marik's arms, which woke the Egyptian up too.

"Where are you going?" he asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Bathroom," Bakura said, searching around on the floor for his clothes. "Where the bloody hell are my boxers?"

Marik waved to his hand in the vague direction of the door. "Somewhere over there."

Bakura scoffed, "You're so helpful." He started to search in the direction Marik had pointed, and found his boxers messily placed on the floor next to the door. He pulled them on before heading into the hallway, and into the bathroom.

Once his needs were satisfied, he started to walk back to the bedroom. He ran a hand through his knotted mane with a yawn, but just before he opened the door, there was a dark chuckle from behind him.

He spun around to see none other than Melvin leaning against the stair banister.

"Well hello there, Bakura," he said, a smirk stretching his face as he regarded the Brit, "little underdressed, aren't we?"

"Piss off Melvin, I'm tired," Bakura growled, which only made Melvin laugh harder.

"Oh really? Did little Marik tire you out too much?" he cackled.

Bakura was about to retort, when he remembered Marik's behaviour earlier. He clearly didn't want Melvin to know, and now Bakura knew why – if Ryou was this annoying, he wouldn't want him to know either. "We haven't been doing whatever you think we've been doing, so you can get that idea out of your head right now."

"So you've just stripped down to your boxers for the hell of it?" Melvin said, not believing a word Bakura was saying.

Bakura quickly thought of an excuse. "Well, I decided to stay over seeing as you were with Ryou. What else am I supposed to sleep in? And anyway, why are you even here?"

"Because, unlike you, I don't tire out so easily after a good fuck," Melvin said cockily, before adding, "and I suppose if you're just sleeping over, Marik will be in his pyjamas in there, right?"

"Yes, of course," Bakura lied; it wasn't like Melvin would really check, anyway. "Just get lost Melvin, I'm going back to bed,"

"I don't believe you," and with that said, Melvin barged into the room before Bakura could stop him, and his smirk stretched as he took in the state of the bedroom.

He looked from the clothes strewn chaotically across the floor, to his brother lying in the bed, the covers pooling around his waist so that his naked torso was showing – he was clearly _not_ wearing his pyjamas.

"Well, well, brother, I really didn't think you had it in you," Melvin said, his voice filled with humour.

Marik's eyes widened at the sound of his brother's voice, and his cheeks turned a very dark red. "Oh, frig off Melvin!"

Melvin started to laugh at his brother's discomfort, "So," he started, "who was on top?"

Marik's cheeks darkened even more at that comment, and he gave Melvin a very pointed glare, "FRIG OFF!"

Bakura started to push the laughing teen out of the room, starting to get really pissed off – he just wanted to sleep!

Melvin allowed himself to be led out, shouting a final, "Keep it down you two, I don't want to be awake all night because of you!" before leaving the room. He could be heard cackling down the hallway before Bakura closed the door and slumped into bed.

"Gods, my brother is annoying," Marik mumbled, burying his face into Bakura's neck, draping his arm around the pale chest.

Bakura sighed, "He's just going to get worse now, isn't he?" He felt Marik nod against his skin, and sighed again, drawing the Egyptian into his arms. "We can deal with him tomorrow; let's just get some sleep for now."

Marik mumbled something incoherent, before his breathing started to even out, and Bakura knew he had fallen asleep.

The Brit sat there for a moment with his arms wrapped around Marik, gently stroking the boy's skin as he slept. He smiled to himself when he heard the small mewling noises that came from the Egyptian as he slept. He never thought this would happen – he never thought he, _the_ Florence Bakura, would fall for someone else, especially not someone like Marik! But he was glad he had, he'd never been happier, and he had this idiotic Egyptian to thank.

He grimaced at his mushy thoughts – Marik had definitely turned him soft, but he could worry about that tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep, and he'd be damned if anything else interrupted him now.

* * *

**Yay for fluffy endings!**

**So, as always, I hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Also, for anyone who's interested, I keep my profile updated with what fics I'm writing and when I think they'll be out, so if you're ever wondering, just take a look!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
